¿Transparente?
by IchigoChiruru
Summary: Los celos de Killua llegan al punto de espantar a todo a quien se acerque a Gon, pero el moreno pronto se da cuenta de esto ¿Cómo puede el albino explicarle que es su culpa? [One-Shot] (KilluGon)


Gon era el tipo de chico que era transparente. Era fácil de saber qué es lo que pensaba o lo que quería decir, ya que pensaba de forma simple y se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente por sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, había algo que por más que lo observara, su amigo no era capaz de descifrar. Y es que nunca tenía vergüenza. Era demasiado sincero e inocente, así que demostrar afecto y decir cosas como "Te quiero" era sumamente fácil para el moreno. Y esto, no terminaba por agradarle al peli-plata. Sentía que siendo así, podría decirle esas cosas a otras personas sin si quiera dudarlo, cosa que hacía sentir inseguro al Zoldyck, haciéndolo sentir como "otro amigo más".

Ya se conocían hace más de un año, la infinidad de aventuras que habían vivido había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria. Pasar las tardes riendo, comiendo, durmiendo o jugando con el moreno ya se habían vuelto parte de su vida diaria, y pensar en un futuro sin aquel chico le era prácticamente imposible. Se había encariñado demasiado con él... Y no precisamente un cariño de amigos normales. Sí, el oji-miel era su mejor amigo, pero por esto mismo terminó convirtiéndose en algo cercano a una obsesión. O la obsesión misma en sí.

No dejaba a su amigo solo por mucho tiempo, y si este hablaba con alguien más, le dedicaba la más hermosa, cálida, agradable y compacta: Mirada asesina; que en realidad no era agradable en lo absoluto. Esto hacía que la gente que rodeara al pequeño moreno, terminara por alejarse, cosa que entristecía mucho a éste. No entendía por qué la gente terminaba por evitarlo o, en los peores casos, huyendo con terror una vez que lo veían; no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

No tenía ni idea de que Killua era el causante de aquello. Pero... ¿Por qué el albino hacía eso? ¿Con qué propósito? Fácil. Como ya se había dicho, el chico había optado por una personalidad obsesiva y recelosa con el menor. La verdad es que ni el mismo Killua lo entendía del todo, pero solo sabía que su misión era alejar a todo ser potencialmente peligroso del pelinegro.

…

-Nee, Killua -Llamó el menor de los Cazadores, quién hasta hace poco había estado en silencio mirando por la ventana de aquella amplia habitación de hotel en la que se encontraban.

-¿Hm? -Atendió el albino simplemente, sin despegarse de la televisión mientras comía su tan preciado Choco-Robot.

-¿Crees que hay algo malo en mi? -Dijo aún mirando el paisaje, sintiendo la brisa golpeando su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Hah? -Soltó extrañado el mayor, volteándose a ver a su amigo- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Es que... Últimamente nadie se me acerca. Al principio hablaba con muchos de la ciudad, pero pareciera que ahora todos me tienen miedo...

El albino, que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo de su golosina, por poco se ahogó al escuchar al moreno, comenzando a toser y a darse golpes en el pecho para recuperar el aire. Demonios... No pensó que se daría cuenta tan rápido.

- D-deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, Gon. -Le respondió lo más normal que pudo, aunque sin querer, titubeando un poco al principio- Además... Ya sabes que la gente de la ciudad es rara. Bueno... Tu también eres raro, pero la gente lo es aún más. No le des mucha importancia a eso -Se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba para poder acercarse un poco al chico, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del contrario para luego darle unas palmaditas- Vamos, anímate. ¿Que tal si salimos un rato? Se me acabaron los Choco-Robot y además ya me aburrí de la tele. -Propuso tranquilo el Zoldyck antes de colocar sus manos despreocupadamente detrás de su nuca.

El oji-miel solo miraba a su compañero mientras éste hablaba. Por alguna razón no se podía convencer de lo que decía su amigo. Algo le traía inquieto. Pero de todas formas pensar en eso no ayudaría en nada, así que sin más asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón. ¡Vamos! -Dijo volviendo a su ánimo de siempre, antes de cerrar la ventana para luego seguir al oji-azul.

Una vez en la ciudad, pasearon un poco. Tenían dinero suficiente para distraerse sin preocuparse. Jugaron un poco en unas máquinas de una tienda, comieron de todo lo que se les ocurriera, intentaron colarse en la sala de una película de adultos -idea y plan fallido por cortesía de Killua Zoldyck-, y así estuvieron hasta que no se les ocurrió qué más hacer. Sin embargo, habían gastado bastantes horas del día, así que se encontraban más que satisfechos, lo suficiente como para ir a descansar tranquilos. Ah, ¡pero no antes de ir a comprar el Choco-robot de Killua!

- Demonios, ¿cómo es posible que no vendan en ningún lado? -Decía entre dientes un muy molesto Killua.

- ¿No será porque los compraste todos la última vez? -Propuso el moreno, sintiendo una gota caer por su sien.

- ¡Pero dijeron que llegaría más mercancía pronto! Esto es injusto. ¡Es un engaño! ¿Qué pasa con el servicio en esta ciud- ¡Oh, ahí venden! -Y sin más, corrió hasta la tienda para comprar de una buena vez su tan preciado dulce.

En eso, una de las tantas personas que Gon ayudó, se topó con el chico mientras éste esperaba al albino. Al principio no se lo creía, ¡alguien le había hablado por voluntad propia! No era nada extraño en realidad, pero en los últimos días nadie le había hablado, por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse. Entonces comenzaron una conversación casual. Nada del otro mundo, pero fue suficiente para dejar radiante al moreno nuevamente. O eso hasta que aquella persona tuvo una reacción parecida a toda esa gente con la que se había topado anteriormente, alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad. El menor se quedó con la mano alzada en un intento fallido de despedirse, al menos hasta que la voz de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Otra vez... -Murmuró el cazador.

- ¿Eh? -Le miró extrañado el ex asesino.

- Pasó otra vez... No lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho para que me eviten? -Volteó para mirarle con los ojos aguados a su mejor amigo. No entendía que pasaba. No es que le molestara estar solo con Killua, es más, era lo que más disfrutaba, pero tenía que admitir que no se sentía para nada bonito que de pronto alguien huyera luego de verte.

- Gon... No llores, Gon... Vamos, que no es para tanto... -Ahora comenzaba a sentirse mal. No lo hacía por querer hacerle mal a su amigo, era algo que le salía sin poder evitarlo. No se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, simplemente no toleraba ver alguien más cerca del moreno. Se rascó la nuca un poco incomodo por la situación, seguido de un suspiro. Tal vez ya era hora de sincerarse, pero no lo haría ahí- Ven. -Pidió, aunque casi demandante, a que lo siguiera, comenzando a caminar.

Sin más, se dirigieron a una zona un poco más vacía. Mientras caminaban, Killua pensaba una forma de explicarle a su amigo que él era el culpable de que todos se espantaran. Pero no hallaba ninguna... ¿Y si se enojaba? ¿Y si no quería ser más su amigo? Tenía que aceptar que la idea de tener un amigo con complejo de psicópata no era muy agradable... ¿Qué tal si eso no le gustaba a Gon y terminaba teniéndole miedo? Bueno... No, eso era imposible. Habían muy pocas de las que Gon tenía miedo, y no se considera tan loco como Hisoka como para poder asustar al moreno. Agh, pensarlo no le ayudaría en nada.

Una vez llegaron a un parque un tanto vacío, se detuvieron, ninguno sin hablar. Gon tenía la mirada baja y triste, mientras que Killua no sabía cómo mirar al oji-miel. Se quedaron así por casi un minuto, hasta que el albino rompió el silencio con un suspiro antes de hablar.

- Gon... Creo que sé por qué las personas te han estado evitando -Dijo sin mirarle, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello para rascarse, tal vez, solo por los nervios. Miró de reojo a su amigo, quién le miraba esperando ansioso a que continuara- Bueno... es que... -Sintió un nudo en su garganta, y su pulso acelerarse- Verás... -Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sin poder decirle. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir las cosas? ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo?- Es que, hueles mal... aja...ajajaja -Terminó diciendo, soltando una torpe risa al final. Aún así, con eso bastó para alterar por un momento al contrario, haciendo que éste se ruborizara y comenzara a olfatear su ropa.

- ¡No jodas, Killua! ¡Me asustaste! -Exclamó aún con la cara roja. Pensar en aquella idea le daba mucha vergüenza. ¡Hubiera sido horrible si fuera el caso! Así entendería por qué la gente no se le acercaba... Pero luego de olfatearse se dio cuenta de que no era así. No tenía mal olor, se había bañado esa misma mañana y su ropa estaba limpia, así que era imposible. Además, la risa de su amigo no le ayudó a convencerse de ello. Infló las mejillas, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- Estás mintiendo. Vamos, Killia, dime la verdad. ¡Me enojaré si no lo dices! -Y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta clara por parte del oji-azul.

La presión era horrible. Pensó que se podría salvar al decirle aquello. Que tal vez se irían al hotel y pasaría del tema, pero no pudo ser. En la situación que se encontraba, sabía que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al moreno, y ahora no se irían hasta que le dijera toda la verdad.

- … -Miró el suelo por un momento, juntando el valor para poder decirle la verdad- A decir verdad Gon... Tu no tienes la culpa de que no se acerquen a ti... -Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- Es... mi culpa. -Admitió de una buena vez, dejando perplejo al contrario, podía notar en su cara que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Killua- Siempre que veo que alguien se acerca a ti... Me enojo muchísimo. No sé por qué, pero termino mirándolos... bueno... ya sabes cómo.

- ...Entonces... ¿No se alejan de mi porque tenga algo malo?

- Aparte de mi compañía... no hay nada malo contigo -Apenas terminó de hablar, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que se sobara el lugar dañado casi al instante- ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué...? -Replicó apenas ya que se quedó callado apenas vio la cara molesta del contrario. Bueno... No era de extrañar. Por su culpa ahora nadie se le acercaba. Debía de pensar que era el peor amigo del mundo, y que tal vez no valiera la pena seguir con él...

- ¡No digas eso! Tonto Killua... Tu compañía nunca será mala ¡Jamás! -Se acercó al ex asesino, su mirada molesta de a poco iba cambiando a una mas dulce, y de la nada soltó una leve risita- Pero es gracioso... que te hayas puesto celoso.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡No estaba celoso!

- ¡Deja de negarlo!

- ¡Agh! ¡Está bien! P-puede que... estuviera un poco celoso... -Se encogió de hombros al decir eso, sin mirar en ningún momento al oji-miel, provocando aún más risas por parte del cazador.

- Está bien, estoy feliz. Porque... De todas formas no querría estar con nadie más que contigo, Killua. Eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero.

- ¡B-basta ya! Aún no entiendo como es que puedes decir esas cosas vergonzosas como si nada... -Esto estaba mal. No podía controlarlo, sus mejillas estaban como tomate ¡Maldito Gon! Siempre causándole vergüenza.

- ¡Porque es verdad! -Hizo un ligero puchero, pero esto aún así no llamó la atención de los ojos del mayor. Entonces no encontró nada mejor que llevar con suavidad una de sus manos a la mejilla del contrario, dándose cuenta de lo rosadas que estaban. Era curioso verlo así, ya que su piel era muy pálida. Sonrió leve y acarició esta con extremo cariño, levantando su otra mano también para hacer lo mismo con la otra mejilla- Es verdad... _Te quiero_, Killua.

El albino no entendía qué estaba pasando. En su vida había estado en esa situación con Gon. Estaba siendo demasiado serio de pronto, era demasiado para su cabeza. Su corazón latía con descontrol, siempre pensó que los celos que sentía era simplemente por que era su mejor amigo, y no toleraba pensar que alguien podría alejarlo de su lado. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era solo por eso. El moreno solamente había tomado de la cara al oji-azul para poder mirarlo, pero éste pronto sintió la necesidad de acortar un poco más la distancia. Era algo que no podía contener, así que hizo lo mismo hecho por el menor, atrayendo su rostro al propio, juntando de una vez sus labios en un torpe, pero suave beso. La inexperiencia de ambos se hizo notar, y bastó con unos segundos para que ambos se quedaran sin aire y tuvieran que separarse. Gon no entendía por qué, siendo que podía aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, en ese momento no pudo mantenerlo más. Pero algo le decía que era culpa por ese insistente palpitar que se había apoderado de él hace ya un rato.

-...¿Killua? -Fue Gon el primero en hablar, sin embargo no sabía qué mas decir. Su situación no era muy distinta a la del mayor, aunque aparentaba mucho mejor, para sorpresa de todos.

- Solo a mi... -Dijo de pronto en un murmuro el peli-plata.

-¿Eh?

- Debes decirme eso solo a mi... -Bajó de pronto sus manos, tratando de separarse del moreno, aunque éste lo detuvo abrazándolo de pronto, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del contrario, dejando sin habla a un sorprendido Killua.

- ¡Obvio que solo te lo diré a ti! A nadie más se lo digo, de todas formas solo tú _me gustas_.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Cómo se atrevía decirle eso y encima no mirarlo a la cara?

No tardó en volver a separarse de Gon para esta vez plantarle un beso como correspondía. Al principio fue un poco brusco, pero a medida de que el moreno se iba acostumbrando, comenzó a ir con mas suavidad, aunque de vez en cuando mordiendo un poco sus labios. El menor solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, estaba nervioso, era verdad que había ido a muchas citas antes, pero nunca había hecho algo como eso. De todas formas estaba feliz de que Killua fuera la primera persona con la que hacía ese tipo de cosas, eso lo mantenía tranquilo. El dulce juego llegó a su fin y tuvieron que separarse, respirando un poco agitados, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

- _Idioota_... -Le miró con ternura y sonriendo levemente se separó del peli-negro.- Vámonos al hotel, quiero comer mi Choco-robot. -Dijo una vez ya se había volteado, comenzando a caminar, seguido de Gon con una alegre sonrisa.

Ahora al menos podría seguir tranquilo por un tiempo. Podía asegurar de que nadie más alejaría a Gon de su lado. De todas formas ya se pertenecían el uno al otro, y el moreno le dejó más que claro sus sentimientos. Killua por su parte no había dicho nada conciso, pero Gon pudo entenderlo a la perfección. Después de todo, sabían exactamente como pensaba el otro, se conocían demasiado bien, y aquel acto tan sincero dejó más que satisfecho al moreno. Sí, su amigo ex asesino no era de decir sus sentimientos, pero estaba bien para él, al final siempre podrían entenderse.

- Ah. -Soltó de pronto el menor, llamando la atención del albino.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo decírtelo solo a ti...

- ¿Eh? -Soltó confundido el mayor, comenzando a asustarse.

- También se lo digo a Mito-san -Soltó serio, como si hubiera sido un tema sumamente importante que olvidó mencionar.

- ...¡Agh, Gon estúpido! ¡No me asustes así! -Miró medio enfadado y medio aliviado al menor- ¡Está bien si es a Mito-san, pero solo a ella! ¿Entendiste? Además... es distinto. Con tu ella no puedes hacer esto que hicimos... ¡Mételo bien en tu cabeza! -Le dijo presionando su dedo índice en la frente del moreno, haciendo que éste soltara unos cuantos "duele" mientras lo hacía.

- Vale, vale, ¡entiendo! -Hizo un leve puchero sobándose la frente mientras el Zoldyck comenzaba a caminar de nuevo- Nee, Killua...

- ¿Qué? -Respondió aún un poco molesto.

- Te quiero

- Y-ya cállate

Bueno. Habían cosas que Killua por más que las pensara no podía resolver. Y una de sus incógnitas más grandes era lo que pasaba por la mente de Gon... y sospechaba que así sería para siempre. En esos momentos se preguntaba si era realmente tan transparente como creían que era.

* * *

_¡Bueno! ... Después de 3 años sin escribir nada, me digné a escribir algo para revivir esta cuenta. Últimamente estoy muy metida en este fandom... así que no pude evitar hacer algo de ellos. Tengo los feels a flor de piel por culpa de este par ;_; _

_Lamento si es un poco largo x'D La verdad no se me dan bien los one-shot... Además no tenía una idea para empezar, solo me dije "¡Quiero hacer un fic KilluGon!" y empecé a escribir lo que saliera, por eso la idea es tan derp e inconsistente x'D De verdad... lamento si está aburrido OTL... prometo escribir algo mejor de ellos ;o;!_

_Y ya... sin más que decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No sean malos y regalenme un review ;/3/;(?) da igual si es una queja, mientras sea constructiva 8'D De verdad que hace 3 años que no escribía de esta manera, así que tengo que desempolvarme de a poco(?) _

_Okya... eso. Saludos! Les quiere, Ichigo. _


End file.
